Love in One Night
by Chisuchichi
Summary: Two girls are zapped to Middle Earth, and Legolas takes a liking to one of them. What's gonna happen? Please R+R! It's another Lego love story! Chapter 11 added!!! Almost finished people!! Please R/R!!!!
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: yah, you've heard it all before. Don't own anyone in this story, 'cept Bekki and Michelle. Budda bing, budda boom. There we go.

Love In One Night

Chapter I

"Seven, one, three, twelve, fifteen, eight, three, two, eight, six, six, block. Excellent Rebecca, simply wonderful! I see you've been practicing." Mr. Ronsan said, lifting his fencing mask to face his nineteen year old student, who was gripping two short swords.

"Thanks. I just pretend my dummy at home is Michelle Nicholas. Man does that bimbo annoy me!" Rebecca - normally Bekki - DeCara smiled, lifting her own mask and blinking her greenish-brown eyes.

"You may take your armour off now. It's the end of the session." Mr. Ronsan said taking his helmet off.

Bekki undressed to her own clothes (¾ length blue denim pants, and a green tank top) under the white armour and released her red hair from it's tight bun and brushed out the tangles, so it cascaded down her back to it's full mid-back length. She tied her sword belt back around her waist and slotted the two swords into the scabbards.

"Bye Mr. Ronsan! see ya next week!" She called grabbing her denim jacket and leaving.

When she got home, the sun was appearing from behind the clouds and the wind was dying down. Bekki ran in to her room and grabbed a near-by back pack. She kneeled down by her book case and began piling books in her bag. Bekki was one of these girls who kept themselves to themselves. She read long books with small print, and indulged herself with computers and her diary. She wasn't one of the girls, more a loner and tom-boy who had a thing for horse riding. And she couldn't stand to be indoors for long periods of time.

Hoisting her now full and heavy bag on her back, she walked out of her room and to her door, grinning as she thought of the quietness of the park, in her favourite place.

The park was full, as always, of small kids with their parents having nervous breakdowns, teenagers were smoking and bitching about each other in the skate park, and there were dogs who were giving their owners near heart attacks. Bekki past the main bustle of the park, to the woody area, where she climbed up into a sturdy oak tree, sat herself on a strong branch, whilst leaning on the think trunk, and began to read one of her books. 

She'd just settled herself in to one of her favourite books, Lord of The Rings: The Return of the King, when she heard a light giggling from below. Looking down, she saw a couple and groaned when she realised who the couple were. The girl was Michelle Nicholas. Michelle was every guys dream girl, i.e, she was a blonde bimbo. All bust and butt and no brains. She had shoulder length blonde hair and pretty aqua eyes. Oh, and a self proclaimed whore. She wore clothes which made her reputation pretty undoubtable, and today was no exception, she was wearing what looked like blue hot pants and a hot pink tube top, with kitten heels. She was with Luke Ronsan, her latest victim. Not wanting Luke to be drawn into Michelle's claws, Bekki hung upside down on the branch by her knees and yelled:

"HEY MICHELLE! THERE'S A NICE MOTEL TWO BLOCKS DOWN WHERE YOU'D BE WELCOME!!!"

Michelle and Luke looked up and saw her dangling up side down with a proud grin on her face.

"You wanna come here and say that, you freak?!" Michelle screamed as Luke ran off, pulling his pants up. Bekki frowned and pulled herself on to her feet on the branch. She climbed down with relative ease, and stood in front of Michelle with her hands gripping the handles of her short swords.

"You may wanna take that back, whore." She smiled warningly.

"Or what?" Michelle's mean eyes became small slits.

"Or...." Bekki moved her swords in one quick action, and gathered Michelle's hair up between them. "There'll be a nice pile of bleached crap on the floor." Michelle whimpered and quivered. "Hmm.... you're not worth my time." Bekki sighed. She usually enjoyed tormenting Michelle, but not today, she just couldn't be bothered. She took her swords away from Michelle's hair and turned to climb back in her tree.

"Is that how you want to get through life? With threats?" Michelle asked bravely. Bekki shrugged.

"Some people deserve it." She replied simply. She turned back to Michelle who was checking one of her shoes. She was about to slot her swords back into their scabbards, when an arrow flew over Michelle's head into a tree near by. "Oh my...." She looked at the clearing behind Michelle. "What ever you do, don't look behind you." She muttered.

"Why?" Michelle stared at her wide eyed as she felt something's hot, clammy breath tickling her neck.

"There's something there, which looks very mean, and very ugly!" Bekki replied and Michelle turned slowly. She came face to face with something that vaguely resembled a human, but it had a leer and seemed mutated.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Michelle screamed, ducking as the thing leapt at her with a sword in it's hand.

It missed it's target (Michelle) and landed on Bekki, knocking her flat. It brought it's sword across the top of her right arm and her chest, creating deep cuts from which thick red blood oozed.

"FUUUUUCK!!!" Bekki yelled herself, kicking the monster off her with all her strength. She shoulder flipped to standing, and plunged one of her swords into the monsters head and the other into it's stomach as it charged at her again. She brought the sword in it's stomach smoothly up through it's torso and withdrew it when it reached it's collar bone. She ignored it's agonising screeches as it dropped to the floor.

"Bekki! Behind you!!" Michelle was sobbing with fear, as she tried to hide behind a tree. Bekki turned and lifted her swords just as two more monsters leapt at her. She drew the swords cleanly through their stomachs and blood dripped from their lifeless bodies until a pool was surrounding Bekki's blood drenched trainers. She panted, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her chest as an axe flew past her and caught her flesh on her hip, creating another wound. A fourth monster charged at her, this time with an axe in one hand, and a sword in the other. Bekki tried her hardest to fight, but through blood loss, she found her strength was leaving her. She fell to her knees and looked up at the monster that was leering over her. This monster had taken quite a beating from her too. He'd lost an eye and half the flesh on his face was hanging on by a few tendons. He raised his axe, ready to kill her, when he gasped, dropped the axe, and fell over backwards, dead.

Bekki slowly rose to her feet with her swords ready to attack again. Michelle trotted over, careful not to get any black monster blood or red human blood on her heels.

"Are you OK?" She asked, tripping and getting a toe of her foot in the pool of blood. 

"No fucking thanks to you, bitch!" Bekki snarled.

"it looks like a blood bath here." Michelle pointed out, ignoring Bekki's comment.

"Who are you?!" A new voice yelled from the trees. It was a male voice, and sounded tense. Bekki looked around at their interrogators. Three blonde men, with long hair and blue eyes of different shades were approaching with arrows pointing at them. They were all clad in green and brown with silver-ish capes. Bekki raised her swords to the one closest to her and glared at him panting heavily. She knew that if she get her cuts seen too, they'd get infected.

"Who are you?!" One of the men asked again. Bekki still glared as she answered.

"I'm Bekki DeCara. And whore-face over there is Michelle -fat ass-Nicholas. Now put your bows down, before I chop your heads off." Bekki threatened, gritting her teeth as her chest wound called out for help.

She looked at the person in possession of the bow closest to her again and something caught her eyes. His ears were pointed. "Elves..." She gasped as he and his companions placed their bows and arrows in their quivers.

"I am Tharangard." the elf nearest Michelle said.

"I am Corinath." The one the Bekki's left nodded in a small bow.

"And I am Legolas Greenleaf. Prince of Mirkwood." The one facing her said. "Please, replace your weapon my Lady, we mean you no harm." He bowed to Bekki who twirled her swords in her hands as she put them away.

"Just one question.... why the fuck could you do that sooner, you twat?!" Bekki yelled and promptly fainted.


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: yah, you've heard it all before. Don't own anyone in this story, 'cept Bekki and Michelle. Budda bing, budda boom. There we go.

Chapter II

"Ughh... where am I....?" Bekki murmured, blinking slowly as she woke. She tried to sit up, but found it slightly hard, thanks to her battle wounds. Her wounds! Where were they, she just noticed, the one of her chest had gone, there was nothing there, and her arm had healed, and there was bandage on her hip.

"Oh, you're up. I best go tell the Prince, he has been most worried. And Elithraniel too." An elf maiden by her bedside, smiled kindly at her. she got up and left the room.

"What?" Bekki groaned, feeling dizzy. "I feel like I have a hang over.... and a bad one at that..." She groaned looking at the room she was lying in.

It was lavishly decorated with deep purples, light pinks, blues and silver. The bed she was lying in was a king-sized four poster, with a blue and silver canopy. The floor was grey, with white edges to the paving stones, the main light source was coming from a door, which seemed to lead out side on to a balcony. She thumped her head back in her five feather pillows and sighed contentedly. 

"Kick butt, I'm in the lap o' luxury!" She said, trying to look at the scenery out side as the door opened.

Five people bustled in. The elf maiden was leading Michelle, Legolas, Corinath and Tharangard in. Michelle was wearing a long green gown, much to elegant for a whore, that's what Bekki thought anyway.

"Hey." Michelle was the first to speak. She smiled at Bekki who sighed and looked back out the window. "I'm glad to see you up." She said weakly. Bekki still said nothing. "Well, I better go... don't wanna keep King Thranduil waiting." She turned to towards the door. "Bye." Her smile vanished as she left. Legolas said something to Corinath, Tharangard and the elf maiden in his language and they left, leaving only himself and Bekki.

He approached Bekki cautiously with her bag held behind his back. He coughed and Bekki looked at him.

"Why did you not answer Elithraniel?" He asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. 

" Elithraniel? That what she's calling herself now?" Bekki scoffed.

"The name given to her by my father. Michelle in elvish. You are known as Tararith." Legolas snapped.

"Tararith." Bekki tried the name out and smiled. "It's pretty." 

"It means grace and beauty." Legolas smiled.

"Two things I definatly do not possess, huh?" Bekki smiled sarcastically.

"No, I think you possess both qualities to a great extent." Legolas smiled. He looked at her and handed her, her backpack.

  
"You got my bag!" She exclaimed joyfully. "I thought I had lost it!"

" Yes, we rescued it from the Orcs den two nights ago." Legolas said lifting it on to her bed.

" Orcs!. Is that what those monsters were?" Bekki asked, taking the books out of her bag.

"Yes not monsters though, mutated elves and humans. Possessed by evil and darkness." Legolas told her.

" Oh! Polluted, you mean?"

" I am afraid I know nothing of the word polluted." Legolas admitted.

" I'll tell you what it means some other time." Bekki placed her empty bag on the floor and rested her hands in her lap.

There was an awkward silence in which Bekki stared at her hands and could feelLegolas's eyes on her.

" So........" she broke the silence.

" Tararith, what is this?" Legolas held up a pendant on a silver chain. It was in the shape of a four pointed star, surrounded by a circle, then the tips of the four pointed star with curves between them.

" My necklace!! It must have come off while I was fighting". Bekki grabbed at it, but her hip wound prevented her from reaching the necklace.

" But what is it?" Legolas asked again.

" The only item I have left from my parents." Bekki replied.

" I am afraid I do not follow." replied Legolas.

" I'm an orphan. I don't know who my parents were or are, I was abandoned when I was four days old at a police station in a Moses basket, with some blankets and that necklace." Bekki sighed, taking the necklace as he place it in her hand. 

"You have very unusual eyes." He muttered.

"Oh... thank you." She smiled placing the necklace around her neck and smoothing the chain out so it rested on her collar bone.

"Will you be able to eat with us tonight?" he asked heading towards the door.

"Uh..." Bekki stammered slightly. "Sure." Legolas smiled softly at her and opened the door.

"Until tonight than." He bowed to her and left. 


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: yah, you've heard it all before. Don't own anyone in this story, 'cept Bekki and Michelle. Budda bing, budda boom. There we go.

Chapter III

About seven o'clock Bekki was standing at her vanity table, running a hand down the sleeve of her dress.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this." She muttered under her breath. She'd put up quite a fight to not wear this gown but had been convinced to, so she pleased the King. It was marine blue, floor length and a traditional elven lady gown, with lace like sleeves. Her elf hand-maidens had been fussing over her and had put her hair into a traditional elven way.

"The Prince awaits your company, my lady." One of the hand maidens smiled opening the door and leading Bekki to it.

"I can't do this!" She groaned.

"Yes, you can Tararith. Now go." The elf maiden's smile became encouraging. Bekki nodded and walked into the corridor, where Legolas was dressed in rich garments. Mainly greens and whites.

"A little unusual for a Prince, don't you think?" Bekki smiled, trying to break the ice. She took a deep breath as Legolas turned to face her. When he had, he just stared. His mouth parted slightly in surprise and his eyes looked her up and down, and caught a gaze with hers.

"A little.... unwarrior like." He teased, regaining his composure.

"I wouldn't say I was a warrior." Bekki blushed lightly.

"I understand." Legolas nodded and offered his arm to her. Bekki smiled and accepted it as they walked along the vast corridors, until the sounds of music and laughter filled the air.

The couple entered the banquet hall and Bekki became very aware that she was showing a lot of skin front ward.

"You shall sit with Corinath, opposite me." Legolas whispered to her. She nodded and headed for her seat. Michelle, who was in deep conversation with the King, waved to her as she sat.

Soon, Bekki was in deep conversation with a few Elves around the table, including Legolas, who kept looking at her when he thought she wasn't looking at him. The food soon arrived, and conversation died a little while they ate. But as the food was taken away, Bekki noticed Legolas staring at her and blushed. She was about to say something when Thranduil stood up, with a glass in his hand.

"May dear friends." he began. "it fills me with great happiness to see you all here tonight, at the anniversary of my coronation, many years ago now." There was a loud cheer from the surrounding elves who charged their glasses to him. "It also fills me with joy, and yet sadness to say, that I will soon by passing the crown of Mirkwood to my son, Legolas, come the time he finds a suitable companion." Thranduil cast a sly glance at Michelle. "And with that, my dear friends, I ask you to enjoy this anniversary with drink, laughter and dancing. And to begin the dancing, I ask my son to choose a companion, and begin." With this, Thranduil sat and Legolas stood and start walking around the tables.

Bekki, who had been taking no notice of the last part of Thranduil's speech and was fiddling with her necklace, was surprised when she saw a hand reached out to her. She looked up at Legolas' blue eyes and cocked an eyebrow.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. She smiled and accepted his hand.

"Since you asked so nicely." She teased. he led her to the main floor as slow, romantic music began wafting through the room.

They stood in the middle of the dance floor, and although neither showed it, they were both very nervous. Bekki smiled shyly as Legolas placed his hand in hers and his other hand on her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder and in his hand and they began to dance, totally forgetting about all the sets of eyes that were focusing on them.

"You are very light on your feet." Legolas smiled. "Almost as if you were an elf." Bekki rolled her eyes.

"Yah, right. As if I'm an elf." She looked around her as other elves took to the floor. Without realising, she rested her head on his chest and sighed with her eyes shut. Legolas looked down at her and gulp. Even if he was two thousand nine hundred and thirty one years old, girls still scared him. He looked over at Thranduil who smiled at him.

"Um... Tararith?" Legolas asked.

"Hm?" She looked up at him.

"Would you like to go out side? I wish to speak with you." 

"Sure." She smiled and linked his arm. he led her out to the over hang from the banquet hall and leaned on the wall looking over the court yard.

"What's up?" Bekki asked fiddling with her necklace.

"Something has been bothering me since we spoke this morning." Legolas coughed.

"What?"  
"I was wondering, what is this 'pollution' you speak of?" He looked at her, his blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"Pollution is classed in loads of different ways. I mean, there's physical pollution, mental pollution and emotional pollution." Bekki began. "Physical pollution is like with those Orcs. They had been polluted with evil and changed physically. Mental pollution is like what Michelle used to do in High School. She polluted peoples minds with crap like that you couldn't be in the 'in' crowd if you were fat or something like that. That's mental pollution." She sighed and looked out over the forest.

"And emotional pollution." Legolas asked, placing his and on hers without realising.

"Emotional pollution is the worst type of pollution. It's when something happens to you and your emotions and feelings go totally crazy! And when you have almost no idea about what's going on. Like, when someone close to you dies, your main feelings polluted are sadness, anguish... anger. Ya geddit?" She looked at Legolas who nodded.

"Yes.... I see why you would class emotional pollution as the worst type. It seems terrible." He said.

"Well, it's not always terrible. I mean, if you fall in love or something like that, it isn't bad, but if something really bad happens, then it is.... it's kinda complicated." Bekki laughed at herself.

"I seem to understand." Legolas smiled. "I suppose when you are happy, it is good emotional pollution."

"Yeah!" Bekki smiled rubbing her arms as she shivered.

"Are you cold?" Legolas asked, taking his cape off and placing it around her shoulders.

"Oh, well... I wasn't too cold, but thanks." Bekki smiled, brushing her hair behind her eyes.

Legolas watched her looking over the court yard. he'd never seen someone like her before. She was like a different spirit. She was nothing like what she thought she was. He knew she wasn't just a human, she was something far more enchanting. And elf. But he needed more proof than the necklace. He watched her brushing her hair behind her eyes and then noticed it.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" Bekki looked at him worriedly.

"Your ears." Legolas stared at her.

"Oh no! Please, don't laugh!" Bekki recovered her ears with her hair and hands.

"I will not laugh. Please, let me see." Legolas coaxed removing one of her hands. He moved some of her hair off her ears and smiled at what he saw. "I thought as much." He stroked her face as he moved his hand.

"You knew what?!" Bekki asked worriedly.

"I just knew you were not a mere mortal human. When I watched you fighting four days ago, you were graceful and you were able to fight hand to hand easily with Orcs, and you reacted to the elven healing much the same way an elf would. That was what first made me suspicious." Legolas breathed excitedly.

"Suspicious of what?!" Bekki demanded.

"That you were an elf!!" Legolas' eyes twinkled. Bekki gasped and gripped the wall. "The next thing that made my suspicions grow was your necklace. Each elf has a necklace which is their name meaning, and gives them immortality. Mine is the Greenleaf, and the one you told me you were left with when you were orphaned, is your own. Although I do not know what it means." Legolas inhaled deeply. "I needed only one more thing to prove your elfhood, and your ears have done that. They are pointed, like mine, like an elves. You are an elf, Tararith!"

Bekki breathed deeply, trying to take all that Legolas had told her in.

"And elf.... me?" She questioned, raising her eyes brows at Legolas who was smiling. His smile was beautiful, and soft. It gave her a quiet confidence. "That would be wonderful. But it isn't possible. I couldn't be an elf. I'm only nineteen."

"In your human years, yes." Legolas smiled knowingly.

"Well, how old would I be in elven years?" Bekki cocked an eye brow.

"I suppose a little younger than myself. It would hard to pin point your age." Legolas replied. "But I have no doubt of your elf hood."

"It's almost to good to be true. Like this isn't real, like it's a dream!" Bekki sighed and looking into the banquet hall.

"You are sad my lady?" Legolas looked at her, concern readable on his fair face.

"Not dad. Tired. Thrown. Surprised. But not sad." Bekki stifled a yawn.

"Would you care to sleep?"

"Yeah, but it'd be rude to leave your party."

!Father will not mind. He is most concerned when we have guests at the Palace. What ever you wish, is given." Legolas smiled. "I would like to escort you to your room, if I am permitted." 

"Uhh.... Okay... I don't have a problem with that. But shouldn't we announce we're leaving?" Bekki asked linking his arm.

"As you wish. Follow my lead." Legolas uttered as they walked in.

"You've been spending way to much time with me!" Bekki giggled and she and Legolas stopped in front of the top table.

"Lady Tararith is in need of rest Father. So I will escort her to her room." Legolas bowed to his father, and Bekki did the same.

"Good, good. As is your will." Thranduil smiled as they rose. The walked out of the banquet hall and started to Bekki's room. 


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: yah, you've heard it all before. Don't own anyone in this story, 'cept Bekki and Michelle. Budda bing, budda boom. There we go.

Chapter IV

Walking up the corridor, Legolas directed Bekki to where all the other rooms of the Palace were, and emphasised where his own room was. When they reached Bekki's room, she opened the door and stepped in.

"Umm.... Legolas." She said. Legolas looked up at her. "Would you umm... like to come in?"

"You wish to speak further?" Legolas said, walking in.

"Uh... yeah, if you want to, I'll be happy to answer any more question you have about my world." She shrugged removing his cape from her shoulders.

"I would like that, very much." He smiled opening the doors to the balcony. "I would like to ask more questions.... about you." Bekki looked at him with a surprised expression on her face. "If I am allowed." He coughed.

"About... me?" Bekki repeated following him out side. "Sure.... but I'm not that interesting." She sat down on the white bench and stared up at Legolas who was leaning on the wall.

"Why do you not like Elithraniel?" He asked.

"Michelle? Oh, she's just a big, fat, ugly co-" She caught a warning glance from Legolas and stood next to him and leaned on the wall. She cleared her throat and sighed. "I don't like her because of the fact she's always teasing me about not knowing who my parents were, or.... or the fact that I was never adopted, and I grew up in the orphanage! No-one wanted a tom-boy freak as a daughter! People used to take me in for a little while, and just when I start to think 'wow, this is my new family.' They... they hear stuff about me, or see my ears, same old story, I'm back at the orphanage. Do you know how that feels?!" She sniffed back hot tears of anger and sadness and turned away from Legolas.

"No... I do not know how that must have felt, but I can imagine it was traumatic. Much worse than any of the pollutions you mentioned." Legolas said sadly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I get so jealous of the little bitch. She has a family, who loves her and cherishes her, and I've never had that... even you have a father who cares about you.... but... I've never had that. The feel of someone cuddling you, telling you it'll all be OK. The feel of someone's lips on your forehead when they tell you they love you... she doesn't even appreciate her family!" Bekki couldn't hold her tears back any longer and they were now flowing down her face.

"I had no idea you felt about Elithraniel with such hatred. It is most strange for a female to hate another. But I know you are both not normal females. You are from different worlds, and she is not an elf." Legolas said walking in front of Bekki and looking at her. He put his arms out and smiled. "What a hug?" Bekki looked up at him and started giggling. "Why do you find this gesture funny?"

"I never thought you'd say something like that! You're a Prince!!" She giggled and leaned back on the wall, as her giggles subsided, Legolas stood next to her and they stood in silence. 

"I really enjoyed dancing with you." Bekki said. Legolas smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"Why did you pick me?" At this, Legolas gulped and stared at her with wide eyes.

"It just.... seemed like a good idea, at the time. I was hoping I could speak with you." He answered.

"Oh..." Bekki said rather despondently.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Legolas asked.

"No, not at all. It's fine." Bekki replied, flashing a smile. "You worry to much about what people think of you." Legolas shifted at these words and gazed at Bekki's vacant expression. He cleared his throat and put his hand out to her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Bekki looked at him, and placed her hand in his.

"Okay... I'll probably be better than I was, now I'm not being watched."

"I thought you were excellent, dancing earlier. Father was most impressed." Legolas smiled.

"At least someone was impressed with me." Bekki chuckled resting her head on his chest. he smiled down at her, and moved his arms around her, as her arms latched around his neck.

"I'm impressed with you." He murmured. Bekki smiled to herself contentedly and shut her eyes as the music drifted around them, taking them to a world of their own.

Too soon, the music was replaced with a more jolly and lively tune, but the couple still had their arms around each other. They both knew the music had changed, but neither seemed to care, until:

"The music's stopped." Bekki pointed out, wriggling out of Legolas' grip. Legolas looked at her, and she looked down at her light from the banquet hall.

"Are you uncomfortable with me holding you like that?" He asked, facing her back. Bekki paused before making her reply.

"Oh... no. Well.... yeah. I'm just not used to people taking any notice of me, and suddenly all in one day I'm an elf! And a Prince, of all people, is taking an interest in me! It's so ridiculous!" She threw her arms down on the wall and breathed deeply.

"What's wrong with that?" Legolas asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just weird." Bekki sighed.

"Tararith, may I say something?" 

"I won't be stopping you Prince."

"When I first met you, you asked why myself and my companions did not shoot the Orcs before they attacked you. The reason for this was I was afraid. I was afraid of shooting you." Legolas admitted.

"But I thought Elves had expert aim." Bekki replied, turning to face him.

"Usually, yes. But something, when I saw you fighting, made me hesitate, I couldn't concentrate on anything but the way you were fighting. Your grace and beauty. The fact was, I couldn't take my eyes off you, and only when the Orc was threatening to kill you, was I able to fire at it." Legolas explained to her.

"So, wh-what are you saying?" Bekki's voice sounded curious, but there was a hint of fear there, almost as if she was scared to hear what he had to say.

"What I am trying to say, extremely badly is, that the reason I couldn't fire, was that I was taken with you. I never left your bedside while you were healing, the only time I did was when my father ordered me to get some sleep, and that was the day you woke up. But, getting back to the point, the reason I didn't attack was because I fell in love with you, the second I saw you."

Bekki gripped her necklace and breathed in deeply.

"This... this is like a fairy tale!" She gasped.

"A good one, I hope." Legolas smiled. Bekki looked at him and giggled.

"Of course a good one!" She hugged him.

"Will you stay with me?" He murmured.

"Yes.... I will. Now I know how you feel, I am glad I was attacked by the Orcs, else I never would have fallen in love with you." Bekki sighed.

"Wha...." Legolas looked at her and leaned his forehead on hers. She nodded.

"I felt the same, ever since I saw you. Tell me, does this mean you've found a suitable companion?" Bekki asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. Legolas pulled her towards him and held her tightly.

"I suppose so." He said leaning in to kiss her. He smiled as their lips met and the slow, romantic music, which had stated again, floated around them.


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer: yah, you've heard it all before. Don't own anyone in this story, 'cept Bekki and Michelle. Budda bing, budda boom. There we go.

Chapter V

****

This chapters a little saucy, if you have a problem with that, then that's OK... it's just you'll miss some of the plot.

Michelle stared up at Bekki's balcony, where she could see the Prince and her talking. A small smile spread over her lips. She squinted her eyes and thought deeply. Corinath looked away from the party guests to where Michelle was standing and excused himself. Taking a deep breath her strode towards her confidently and stood next to her.

"What are you looking at, my Lady?" He asked. Michelle turned to him and smiled sweetly.

"Your Prince seems to have a taken a liking to Bekki." Michelle pointed out.

"Yes..." Corinath smiled up at the pair dancing on the balcony. "I have not seen the Prince quite this happy for some time. It is most encouraging." 

"Why?"  
"Were you not listening to the King earlier? Once the Prince has found a suitable companion, he shall inherit the throne." Corinath explained.

"Meaning....?" Corinath rolled his eyes and said;

"He and his Princess shall then rule over Mirkwood."

"So... Bekki wouldn't return to the world she came from?" Michelle smiled gleefully.

"I suppose not. This is good news to you, Elithranel?" Corinath asked.

"Oh yeah! The stupid cow, she's always buggin' me! She stays here, she won't bug me anymore! Plus..." Michelle paused. "... I think Bekki needs a little good news in her life. She's had it pretty hard so far, way to hard for a teenager."

"You feel some compassion from Tararith? But I thought the pair of you did not get on." Corinath raised an eyebrow at Michelle who was fiddling with the lace on her gown.

"We don't... I just feel sorry for her, that's all. I can see her up there, just as well as you can, Corinath. She's in love with your Prince, weather she likes it or not, and I think things are about to get better for her." She smiled up at Bekki, who had leaned in for a kiss. The band in the banquet hall began playing slow music again.

"Would you...." Corinath paused.

"Sure thing." Michelle smiled at him. She linked his arm and walked to the dance floor with him.

***

Upon feeling his lips on hers, a warm rush of something washed over Bekki's entire body, making her shiver slightly. This only made Legolas wrap his arms tighter around her, and kiss her more deeply to keep her warm. Legolas ended the kiss, and a small sound of disapproval uttered from Bekki's lips. He smiled and placed a finger upon them. 

"I suggest you sleep. You have had a busy day." He walked into the room, followed by Bekki.

"OK." She yawned behind her hand. Legolas smiled at her as he reached the door. He lent down and kissed her gently, running his hand over her face as he did. As this kiss ended, he looked down at her small frame and smiled, at how complete she was. And that she would soon be all his.

"I shall call for you in the morning, my Princess." He smiled, walking out the door.

"As you wish, my Prince. 'Tis a thousand years 'til then." Bekki smiled quoting a line in from one of her favourite plays. 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare. She leaned on the door as she shut it and sighed contentedly. She couldn't believe it. She actually felt like she was in love. And what surprised her more was that a Prince had taken more interest in her, than in Michelle. But no doubt Michelle would be planning something to split them up. She'd have to be on her guard. She thought walking over to her bed, as the door opened again and her elf-maidens entered.

***

The next morning, Bekki woke, as sunlight was just seeping through the balcony door. She blinked once or twice, to adjust her eyes to the light and brushed her lose hair from out her face. That was when she noticed someone was watching her. Leaning on the bed-foot *Authors note: The raised bit at the end of a bed.... ya know?*. She blinked again and smiled at who it was. Legolas. He was dressed in regal blue robes, which made his blue eyes seem even more intense than they really were. 

"Morning." She smiled as he came round and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I trust you slept well?" He asked, smiling back.

"Yeah. I had a really wonderful dream. But I can't tell you, it might not come true if I do." She teased putting a finger up to his lips before he said anything else.

"As you wish. I would have woken you, but you looked so peaceful sleeping, I did not wish to wake you." Legolas admitted, kissing her hand before she took it away.

"It's alright. If you had, I wouldn't have finished my dream." Bekki giggled, sitting up. "So... what do elves do for fun around here?" 

"You like horses?" Legolas asked.

"Horses?! You bet!" Bekki squeaked.

"How are you at horse riding?" 

"You're lookin' at a pro!" 

"Alright then. Horse riding it is. But I best warn you, Orcs and goblins do still roam these forests, so bring your swords." Legolas told her seriously.

"I'll remember. You don't have to worry." Bekki giggled, as Legolas got up.

"I'll go and get Detori, she will know what to dress you in for horse riding. I shall see you in a little while, Tararith." He nodded and left the room. Two minutes later, Detori (Bekki's head hand-elf) and her helpers entered, and began fussing over what she should wear.

***

Out in the court yard, elf grooms were putting bridles on the two horses chosen for Legolas and Bekki. Legolas' own personal favourite was Caranweigh. A blue roan sixteen hand two through bred stallion. And his other favourite Uurime *Authors' note: Uurime (elvish): August*, a fifteen hand six palomino colt. Legolas was watching them as Bekki walked out, following Detori, wearing much the same that Legolas had been wearing that day, just in green, and like her dress the night before, showing bare skin frontward. He smiled when he saw her and walked over. Detori handed Bekki her sword belt and left her to put it on. She walked off to the palace muttering about beds needing to be made, and Elithranel ruining something. Bekki had finished buckling her sword belt on as Legolas stopped in front of her.

"Every inch the rider." He stated. Bekki looked up at him, blushing lightly and smiled.

"Thank you. Detori was going to make me wear a dress, but I don't think dresses are very suitable for horse riding, do you?" She said catching sight of the horses. "We riding them?" 

"Yes. Let me introduce you. This is Uurime, he's a good one to rider, as long as you know how to handle him." Legolas said, patting Uurime's neck. "And my own horse, this is Caranweigh. No-one ever rides him except myself and father." 

"I think he's lovely." Bekki stated rubbing the stallion's snout. Caranweigh whinnied and butted her in the chest playfully. Bekki giggled.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you. It was a long time before he did that to me." Legolas smiled.

"I guess I have a way with animals, don't I?" Bekki smiled walking round to Uurime. She held onto the saddle and looked at Legolas. "Can you... umm... gimme a leg up?" She asked. Legolas obliged and then got on Caranweigh.

"Now, you remember I told you Orcs and goblins are in the forests of Mirkwood, this means you must not go from my side, don't wander off on your own, for your own safety, alright." He told with a warning voice. Bekki nodded and set off behind Caranweigh at a trot.

***

Michelle stared out the window at the departing riders. Like the night before, a smile spread over her lips and her eyes became small slits. She pulled her gown around her shoulders and turned back to her queen-sized bed, where someone was waking up. She sat down upon the bed and smiled at them.

"Morning Corinath. Sleep well?" She asked, in an unusually chirpy mood.

"Elithranel....?" Corinath stared at her and his eyes widened. He sat up and stared around him. He was still wearing the clothes he had been the night before. 

"No, before you start panicking, we didn't. You escorted me back to my room after the party had finished, and were so tired, you just fell asleep, I was kinda freaked out too when I woke up." Michelle flashed a sweet smile at him. "Tell me, why do elves sleep with their eyes open? It's kinda scary."

"Why do you sleep with your eyes shut, Elithranel?" Corinath asked. Michelle made a childish face and got up. 

"The Prince and Tararith have gone horse-riding." She said. She'd taken to calling Bekki by her elvish name, she said because it sounded prettier than Bekki. 

"Horse-riding? Well, this certainly is and improvement on his mood!" Corinath smiled getting out of bed.

"Why?"

"The Prince has not been horse-riding since he returned from the Fellowship Quest! Having Tararith around seems to have had quite an impact on our Prince. If all goes well, they should be married by the end of the year! Oloorin and Altariel will be most pleased." Corinath told her.

"Who are Oloorin and Altariel?" Michelle curled her top lip as she had trouble saying their names.

"Oloorin, known to most as Gandalf the White, and Altariel, the Lady of the Wood. Galadrial of Lothlorian, the Queen of the Elves. Gandalf will very happy. He has been most worried about Legolas... he noticed the change in moods before anyone else." Corinath replied.

"Ah... well..." Michelle turned to Corinath. "Where does one go if they want somethin' ta eat?" She asked. Corinath rolled his eyes and waked towards the door.

"If you wish, I'll show you." He said. Michelle giggled and linked his arm.

"That's what I REALLY like about elven men, they're all such gentleman." She smiled and walked out the door with him.

***

Four hours past and Legolas took Bekki all over Mirkwood, telling her where the best areas to ride were and where to avoid. The two of them stopped by a river for a break, and also to talk more. Bekki sat down first, on the river bank facing the calm water, then Legolas, after removing the horses bridles. Bekki let out a small sigh which caught Legolas' attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Hm....? Oh, nothing. Why do you always thinks there's something wrong?" Bekki replied with a quick smile.

"I don't know. I was concerned, I suppose." Legolas answered facing the water. 

"Were you happy to be home? After the quest, I mean." Bekki asked. Legolas looked at her and smiled. 

"I wasn't...." He admitted. "I was bored, I wished to be out fighting beasts again, and I greatly miss my friends."

"Even Gimili?" 

"Even Gimili, the little dwarf had grown on me greatly when the quest was finished." Legolas laughed at himself.

"Well.... why don't you go and find your friends again?" Bekki suggested.

"I would..." He cast a sly glance at her. "I would, but I would have no-one to go with."

"I'd go!" Bekki exclaimed, surprising the horses and Legolas at the same time. "I'd love to go! It'd be great! I really wanna meet all your friends! Especially all the other elves in Rivendell you told me about! And the hobbits! They sound so sweet!" She giggled when she realised she was acting like a kid in a candy store. "That is..." She regained her composure and stared back the river. "If you don't mind." Legolas turned and smiled at her, turning her head to face him with his hand. 

"I think I'd like it if you came with me. You would have to be ready to fight." He warned.

"Always am!" Bekki smiled.

"And to take orders, and maybe go for days without sleep?" Legolas added.

"You're looking at a teenager who has gone for one and a half weeks without sleep!" Bekki replied. *Authors note: This is true... I just couldn't sleep for ages... looked like Hell all the time, but have gone for one and a half weeks without sleep... I DON'T recommend it, K! ^_^*

"You sound like my perfect travelling companion." Legolas told her.

"I hope I not just perfect at that!" She giggled, jumping on Legolas and hugging him. Legolas fell back laughing at rolled over on top of Bekki without realising.

The pairs laughter subsided when Bekki realised Legolas was on top of her. She coughed nervously and blushed as Legolas opened his eyes.

"Umm... Legolas... do you think you could... well... get off?" She asked timidly. Legolas looked down at her, a devious smile spread on his lips. He lent down and pressed his lips against hers, being accepted in a warm kiss. Slowly, he allowed her to sit up from underneath him, so they were both kneeling, but every move she made, his kiss became deeper. 

__

C'mon Beks! Stop this! It's too soon you know it!! Bekki's conscience told her, but her heart, and hormones were saying otherwise. Legolas was now moving his kisses down her neck and on to her exposed collar bone. Finally after slight resistance, Bekki started running her hands up his back and through his hair, as his own hands made their way down her body, following her curves.

But, their pleasure was disturbed by them both hearing a dry twig crack with their keen elvish ears. Bekki looked round in the direction the noise had come from and held her breath. Slowly she said;

"Legolas.... did you he-" But she was cut short by Legolas' hand clasping it's self over her mouth.

"Shh..." He murmured. "Orcs.... quickly, up into the trees." He signalled to the branches above them, and helped Bekki up on to a branch, following her moments later. They crouched up against the branch and watched the group of five Orcs from underneath.

"Hmm..." One said. "Elves have been here..." His voice was hoarse and gurgling, like saliva was stuck in his throat. Bekki gulped quietly, trying to keep the mental image of saliva and mucus stuck in someone's throat out of her head. *Authors' note: *barfs** A smaller Orc approached the first sniffing the ground.

"These are no ordinary Orcs..." Legolas muttered. "We must get away from here..." 

"And leave them?! No way! I've taken on four, I can take on five!" Bekki snapped in reply. She unleashed her swords from their scabbards and looked down at the Orcs. The other three had come into view now and were all speaking to each other in low gurgling voices. "Cover me with arrows... OK." She turned to Legolas to sighed.

"Alright... but, you be careful." He warned, staring at her with his intense blue eyes. Bekki smiled cheekily.

"Aren't I always?" She whispered. She kissed him quickly and crawled further along the branch as Legolas loaded his bow with a first arrow. "Ready?" She looked back at him. Legolas nodded, and with that, Bekki dropped from the branch on to the shoulders of the first Orc, ramming one of the swords into it's skull, ignoring the loud crack and the black blood running out of the piercing in it's head down her sword and on to her hand. 

Withdrawing that sword, she heard a war cry behind her and turned in time to see one of the smaller Orcs drop dead with three arrows in it's back and one in the back of it's head. She turned again, in time to bring her swords in front of her to block an attack from another Orc with an axe. This one snarled, and pushed it's full bulk and strength down on top of her. But his strength and bulk was no mach for Bekki's agility. She brought her swords away, whilst crawling through a gap in his arm, and while the Orc was still turning to turn, plunged one sword in to the back of it's head and the other some where in it's spinal chord. This Orc fell to the floor, along with another Orc with an arrow in it's head. The final Orc glared at Bekki, with a mean glint in is yellow eyes.

"You dare to defy us, Elf?!" It yelled, charging at her, it's sword raised. Bekki smirked and ran her swords cleanly along it's stomach, and two arrows pierced it's chest. The Orc fell to the floor and Legolas dropped from the tree to retrieve his arrows.

"Not bad, if I do say so my self." Bekki grinned. Legolas smiled at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You're just reckless really, aren't you?" He said.

"Aren't we all some of the time?" Bekki asked innocently. Legolas looked at her shaking his head, when he noticed something she hadn't.

"You're bleeding." He pointed out on her right arm. Bekki looked and saw a small but deep cut on her upper arm, oozing a mixture of elven crimson blood, and black Orc blood.

"I'll be fine." She smiled.

"Maybe we should back to the Palace." Legolas suggested, placing the retrieved arrows in his quiver.

"As you wish, Prince." She bowed mockingly and walked over to Uurime as Legolas put the bridle's back on the horses.

"It is my wish, as a matter of fact." He smiled at her, giving her a leg up. Bekki stuck her tongue out childishly and giggled as Uurime followed by Caranweigh's side back to the Palace.

***

Back in Mirkwood Palace, it was well into the night when the two elves walked into the main hall after putting the horses in their sables. Legolas escorted Bekki to her room and walked in like the night before. Bekki, the second she was in the room, rushed over to the bath room to bathe her new cut.

"I told you." Legolas smiled.

"Don't get cocky with me, Legolas Greenleaf, you saw what I made of those Orcs." Bekki replied warningly.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dare make fun of you, lady." Legolas smiled taking her hand and leading her over to her bed. "Sit down and let me deal with your wounds." Bekki did as she was told and sat down holding her arm out for Legolas to inspect. He rubbed it with water, and with a few herbs and elvish things. *Author's note: Hmm... if all else fails, be vague. That's my motto.* "There, good as new." He smiled, running his hand down her arm.

"Thanks!" Bekki grinned and bounced up on to her knees playfully on her bed. Legolas cocked his head, and looked at her, a sexy smile playing upon his lips. "What? What's that look for?" Bekki asked.

"I think I really am going to enjoy travelling to Rivendell and Hobbiton with you, Tararith." Legolas replied, holding her chin in his fingers.

"Why's that?" Bekki asked. 

"You'll find out...." Came Legolas' reply before meeting Bekki's lips in a deep kiss. This time, Bekki surrendered to Legolas' advances, as he climbed on top of her.

Chisuchichi (please, call me Chi, or Chia!): Hey! I hope you like my story so far... I had an e-mail from someone, asking weather Bekki was based on real life person, the answer to that is yes and no. See, her looks are based on me and her attitude, but the rest of her isn't. The rest of her is from my imagination. Michelle on the other hand, IS based on someone. Someone in my school who's name begins with N. That's ALL I'm saying... in case she's reading this.   
  
What's more is, I'm probably gonna make the next chapter lemon, therefore, making the rating go up to 'R' but not completely graphic and stuff, cause I can't write like that, you can see my feeble attempt in this chapter. So... if you are familiar with writing lemon in fics, or have ANY pointers for me, then PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEAAAASE e-mail them to me here: kitty_mew_mew@hotmail.com Also, send any questions or queries there too. OK.... Yah... soo, that's it! Don't forget to keep reading and reviewing! And to everyone who has fics up on fanfiction.net, I really admire you. You got guts... the only reason my feeble fics are up here, is because seeing I wasn't the only person to write fics gave me some confidence to put them up for others to read, so, thanks to EVERYONE! ...Oh... screw it! *hugs everyone*


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: yah, you've heard it all before. Don't own anyone in this story, 'cept Bekki and Michelle. Budda bing, budda boom. There we go.

Chapter VI

Chi; I tried writing lemon, and I sucked, big time, so... you can make up your own thing for it, K... besides, writing like that, it ain't my thing... sorry!

The morning after their attack on the five Orcs in the woods, Legolas woke first. Much the same way Bekki would, he blinked several times to adjust his eye sight to the light from outside and looked around him when he realised he wasn't in his own bed, let alone his own room. He looked around him and saw Bekki lying with her back facing him, even though her hair hid most of her back, he could see she had no clothes on and then noticed his own chest was bare... as was the rest of him. *Authors' note: Hmmaaa... *faints**

"What... happened last night?" He asked himself and saw their clothes from the day before strewn on the floor. He rubbed his temples and sighed thoughtfully, lying back in the soft pillows. Every-so-often, Bekki would stir and murmur something in her sleep, but she was having a dream and couldn't be woken. Taking advantage of this quiet time, Legolas got up and walked over to the bathroom, grabbing a few items of clothes on the way, so he was presentable for Bekki when she woke up. He splashed his face with water, straightened out his hair and put some pants (or elven trousers) on and re-emerged in the main room looking mildly better.

By this time, Bekki was up, but only just. She was sitting up in bed holding the purple duvet on her torso, looking confused and worried at the same time.

"Looking for someone?" Legolas asked. Bekki turned her head and looked at him, a small relieved smile spread on her lips.

"I thought you may have left, y'know, a one night stand thing..." She admitted. Legolas smiled, although he didn't know what a one night stand was, he had a pretty good idea at what it was and walked over to the bed, and crawled on, next to her.

"I would not have left... not for the wide world..." He murmured, cuddling up next to her. Bekki giggled lightly as he ran his fingers up her spine and shivered. "You are cold?"

"No... that just tickles, that's all!" Bekki replied smiling at him. 

"We should set off for Gondor today... it will take us at least four days to get there by horse back." Legolas declared.

"Gondor? Who is in Gondor?" Bekki asked, grabbing her silver dressing gown from the bed end and draping it around her shoulders as she got up.

"Aragorn... and his new Queen, Arwen." Legolas replied watching her.

"Arwen? Elrond's daughter?" 

"Yes... she gave the gift of the elves, the gift of immortality away, so she could live a mortal life by Aragorn's side." Legolas explained as Bekki examined her reflection in her mirror.

"How romantic..." She sighed dreamily. She walked over to Legolas and leaned her forehead on his. "Maybe we'll be like that one day, hm?" 

"Both immortal, ruling over Mirkwood, you mean?" Legolas questioned.

"With lotsa kids!" Bekki giggled getting kissed sneakily by Legolas on the lips.

"I think that would be perfect..." He smiled and stood up. "I should leave to get ready for travel, Detori and your other elf maidens will be in to dress you. I will make sure Uurime and Caranweigh are ready. Remember, bri-" But he was cut short by Bekki kissing him warmly. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"OK, OK! Enough with the check list! You go get dressed, I'll be in the court yard as soon as possible, and don't worry, I'll remember my swords." Legolas nodded and left as Detori and the other hand maidens entered.

***

"Corinath! Corinath! Did you hear!? Did ya hear?!" Michelle squeaked running into Corinath's room. "Tararith and Legolas! They're going to Hobbiton! Collecting all of his old friends in the process!! And do you wanna know why?!" Corinath eyed Michelle angrily and sighed as he sat up, slightly awake, slightly asleep.

"Why? It most interests me to know what my friend is doing." He asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Michelle, being in such a happy mood, ignored this and continued.

"Cause, well, I heard from Tharangard, who heard from Legolas, that he wants to marry her in Hobbiton! Isn't that crazy!?" She giggled insanely, rocking back and forth.

"Yes... very strange for the Prince to marry the girl he loves." Corinath replied. "And tell me, how did you hear this from Tharangard?"

"Oh... well... it's a secret!" Michelle smiled, getting of his bed and walking towards the door. "See ya at lunch Corinath!" She chirped and left.

***

In the court yard, Bekki was already mounted on Uurime, and shaking with laughter while watching Legolas trying to mount Caranweigh with some difficulty because Caranweigh was skitting back and forth.

"Legolas, why don't you just ask one of the grooms for some help?" She giggled. Legolas shot her an angry look and finally got up on to Caranweigh.

"There... a skitting horse can't stop me!" Boasted Legolas, trotting up beside Uurime.

"Uh-huh?" Bekki asked, twisting her necklace in her fingers. "Well, c'mon, lets go." She smiled trotting out the court yard gates. Legolas followed and came up next to her.

"And on to Gondor!" He cried, as Caranweigh galloped off across the flat land, before the forest.

"Hey! Wait up!" Bekki called back, kicking Uurime in the side so he followed on at a gallop.

***

Three days past, and the two elves only stopped to sleep twice, so were both very happy and relieved to see the gates of the White City in the distance during the fourth day. 

"You see there? The White City! We should be there before darkness falls." Legolas told Bekki who was thoroughly pissed off and in pain after being on a horse for two days straight.

"Finally! When we get there, I'm lookin' forward to a nice bath and some sleep!" Bekki told him. "My ass is killin' me!"

"How fast do you want to get there?" Legolas asked.

"As soon as possible." Bekki replied hopefully.

"We can get there in about an hour if we gallop..." Legolas told her.

"My ass is gonna hurt even more than it already is, but what the Hell, c'mon!" She grinned and Uurime galloped across the flat land.

***  
Soon, Uurime and Caranweigh stopped outside the White Cities' gates. Two gate keepers walked out, armed with spears and demanded their business.

"I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf, of Mirkwood." 

"And the girl?!" One gate keeper asked.

"This is my travelling companion, Tararith... uhh... Greenleaf... or soon to be." Legolas told the gate keepers, smiling at Bekki who showed a look of shock on her face.

"Thracken, go and inform the King of the Prince's arrival. My Lord, please. Your horses are tiring. Follow me to the stable." The gate keeper with more authority said, opening the main part of the gate and letting the pair through. 

Inside the City walls, Legolas and Bekki dismounted, Bekki still in a slight state of shock about what Legolas had said, and followed the gate keeper to the royal stables, where Aragorn was already standing, awaiting them.

"Legolas... my old friend." He smiled kindly seeing the blonde elf.

"Aragorn. It's good to see you again." Legolas agreed, shaking hands with him in greeting.

"Legolas." The pale skinned woman to Aragorn's left bowed slightly.

"Arwen. I see you are well." Legolas bowed to her.

"I ask you friend, where is this new lover of yours?" Aragorn asked.

"Here Aragorn. Tararith." Legolas smiled bringing Bekki forward. Aragorn smiled and her and kissed her hand.

"She's is indeed beautiful Legolas." Aragorn told the elf. Bekki felt her face burn slightly.

"Tararith, you must be tired from travelling. Come, my elf-maidens will organise one of the finest rooms for yourself and the Prince, while you bathe and dress." Arwen smiled warmly at the nervous Bekki and led her up into the Palace.

"Come Legolas. There is much of which we must speak, but first, a change of clothing is in order I think." Aragorn patted the elf Prince's shoulder and led him a different way to Arwen and Bekki.

***  
Later that evening, Bekki was down in the main hall of the Palace with Arwen. Both were wearing traditional elven dresses, much like the previous nights, they were floor length, showing skin front ward and lace like sleeves. Arwen's was a purple/lilac colour which went well with her complexion and hair, while Bekki's was a forest green, with silver and white on it. 

The two were talking as Legolas and Aragorn descended the stairs from their rooms, dressed in regal clothes. Legolas' were a marine blue with white, Bekki thought blue was one of the best colours that suited him because it brought out his eyes, while Aragorn was wearing regal black with his crown atop his head. The two men walked over to the elven ladies and bowed to them, Aragorn holding his crown.

"I pray you have not been waiting long." Aragorn smiled to Arwen.

"Oh no love, Tararith has just been telling me of the life in Mirkwood, and that she has only just discovered her elf-hood." Arwen replied with a smile. Aragorn and Arwen continued conversing, while Bekki and Legolas acted like teenagers at a high school dance.

"You look... umm... beautiful." Legolas stated meeting Bekki's eyes in an intense gaze.

"Thanks.... you don't look so bad yourself." Bekki giggled running a hand over his shoulder and looking over the robes. "Very... Prince-ish." She stammered and realised how stupid that sounded.

"It seems our presence is making the young lovers nervous." Arwen told Aragorn in a loud whisper causing the two elves to turn to her.

"It does indeed seem this way. Come, we must to dinner, Legolas, Tararith, you may join us when is your pleasure." Aragorn smiled and walked off with Arwen down the corridor.

When they'd gone and the hall was empty apart from them both, the two elves smiled to each other and kissed.

"I meant what I said." Legolas smiled.

"Did I say anything against this my Lord?" Bekki asked in a mocking tone.

"No, but... you were.... umm..." He paused trying to think of something.

"Yes?" Bekki said cocking her head.

"Seere!" Legolas smiled kissing her before she could retaliate. Bekki rested her hands on Legolas' chest but thought of earlier.

*Flash back*

"I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf, of Mirkwood." 

"And the girl?!" One gate keeper asked.

"This is my travelling companion, Tararith... uhh... Greenleaf... or soon to be." 

*End Flash back*

"Mm." She pulled away. "Legolas... what did you mean earlier? When you were telling the guards who we were."

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked with a concerned tone.

"You called me Tararith Greenleaf, or soon to be..." Bekki turned her back resting her hands on her stomach to try and stop the butterflies. "What did you mean?" 

"Exactly what you think I meant." Legolas replied, placing his hands around her waist. "I want you, not just physically, but mentally too... but I can only achieve that if you agree to something...." 

"Like a promise?"   
"Yes... you must promise to be with me, for all time... in Mirkwood... to rule with me..." Legolas turned her to face him and held her chin in his fingers. "I want you... and only you Tararith..." Bekki smiled and blew some stray hair out of her face.

"Where do you think I'm going to go?" She asked as he cleared the stray hair for her. "Legolas, when I said I loved you, I didn't mean it lightly... I meant it. I do love you, and I'm not going to leave you... not ever... even if I never return to my world, I don't care... as long as I've got you, and as long as you'll have me... I'll stay." Legolas smiled and kissed her deeply.

"Of course I want you to stay!" He said before kissing her again. "We can get married in Hobbiton! This was the reason I wanted you to travel with me... so we could get married in Hobbiton... with all my companions there." He kissed her again finally and laughed picking her up and spinning her round.

"What's going on with the young lovers?" Arwen's voice asked, making the laughing couple break apart.

"Have we interrupted something?" Aragorn asked, eyeing Legolas.

"She's agreed!" Legolas grinned.

"Agreed to what?" Arwen asked.

"To marry him." Bekki replied with a smile.

"Well, this is good news!" Arwen clasped her hands together. "I must go! New arrangements must be made." She said and walked off.

"I congratulate both of you." Aragorn smiled.

"Actually, Aragorn we were wondering... would you and Arwen come to Hobbiton with us? Legolas wanted all of his companions at the wedding." Bekki asked standing with her arms around Legolas' neck.

"I wouldn't miss it.... neither would Arwen... but come! Good food and merriment awaits you! We ride the on the dawn in two days for Isingard." Aragorn laughed leading them up the corridor the banquet hall.

Chia: Jesus, did that chapter suck ass or what? Sorry this chapters so bad... I've had a bit of writers block! *curses* Oh, seere is Elvish for peace. Please R/R and tell me how I can improve it, PLEASE e-mail me at kitty_mew_mew@hotmail.com


	7. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: yah, you've heard it all before. Don't own anyone in this story, 'cept Bekki and Michelle. Budda bing, budda boom. There we go.

Chapter VII

The night before Legolas, Arwen, Aragorn and Bekki were to leave the White City for Isengard, Bekki was sleeping in her room, and was just dropping off when her door opened silently to the human ear, but with a small creak to elven ears, causing her to open her eyes. She shifted her weight from one elbow to the other as she looked around to see who was there.

"Legolas... what are you doing?" She murmured sleepily.

"Oh, I... I didn't mean to wake you." Legolas apologised in a whisper.

"It's OK... just... what's up?" Bekki asked sitting up. "What's with the late night call?"

"Umm.... no reason!" The blonde Elf grinned far to innocently.

"What have you done?" Bekki asked sternly getting up. She eyed the male suspiciously. "What have you got behind your back?"

"Nothing." Legolas replied, dodging to one side so she couldn't see.

"Legolas." Bekki raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Alright... but I wanted them to be a surprise." Legolas caved when she gave him a sad puppy-dog look. 

"Yay!" She clasped her hands together as Legolas held out two scabbards on a belt and handed them to her.

"Well... Legolas..." She smiled kindly as she took one of the short swords out on the scabbards.

"Because your old ones were covered in Orc blood... I thought you might like some new ones... caved by the Elves in Mirkwood." He smiled as the white metal flashed in the dim light of Bekki's room. She ran a finger up the flat blade and felt an inscription.

"What's the inscription say?" She asked.

"Ah, it means: Arcturus, that's the left swords name, it means star. The right swords name is Morwinyon, it means bolt." Legolas smiled watching her twisting them in her hands and trying out a few advance moves.

"Arcturus and Morwinyon... nice." She smiled placing them back in their scabbards and the belt on her table. "Thank you Legolas..."

"It's, as you would say, OK. I best leave you to sleep... and best warn you, you will me Gimili tomorrow morning... he has come down from Emyn Muil *AN: I dunno if he's here... it's close to Gondor... go fig!* to travel with us for as longer time as possible." Legolas gave her a fond smile as he opened the door.

"Am I not going to like Gimili?" Bekki asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Oh, no, you'll like him... he'll just take you a little bit of time to get used too.... he's not like the Elves of Mirkwood, or the men of Gondor." Legolas replied.

"I know... he's a Dwarf!" Bekki gave a childish grin and felt Legolas' lips pressing on her in an affectionate kiss.

"I'll see you in the morning." He smiled and left.

"Yeah..." Bekki sighed dreamily shutting the door and almost floating over to her bed.

***

"OK, OK! Legolas, enough! Enough!" Bekki gave a breathless giggle rushing out of Legolas' room, followed by the Prince himself.

"You're going to regret waking me up like that!" He called, chasing after her down the corridor.

"It was a joke!" Bekki called back, ducking down another corridor and dodging the Gondor guards and occupiers of the palace.

"Not a funny one!" Legolas growled playfully grabbing the back of her top and pulling her into his arms.

"What are you gonna do?" Bekki asked with mock fear.

"Think of your worst nightmare, and triple it." Legolas grinned mischievously.

"You're gonna turn in to a ballerina hippo?" Bekki cocked her head. *AN: Seriously, my worse night mare is being cornered by ballerina hippos in pink tutus.... Fantasia traumatised me!* Legolas chuckled and rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes." He sighed resting his forehead on hers. "I'm going to turn into a ballerina hippo." Bekki squeaked and flung her arms around him.

"I hope not! Hippos scare me.... and I don't think I'd like to marry one! And if I ever got attacked by them, I wouldn't have anyone to protect me!" She gave a cheeky grin.

"Maybe I won't turn into one, just yet." Legolas smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Oh... Legolas... someone to see you." Arwen's voice caused the couple to break away.

"Hm?" Legolas looked round and saw, standing next to Arwen, a stout fellow with a horned helmet resting on his head, and red beard with braids. "Gimili!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Legolas! My friend! How are you! It has been most long!" The dwarf smiled.

"Indeed, too long old friend! There is much we need to discuss upon. But, before such things begin, allow me to introduce you. Tararith, this is Gimili, an old, dear friend of mine. Gimili, this is Tararith, MY precious." Legolas smiled leading his friend towards Bekki.

"I've heard a lot about you Gimili. It's nice to finally meet ya." Bekki smiled.

"As it is for me. I hope my friend has chosen wisely in his choice for wife." Gimili smiled at her and then Legolas.

"Everyone." Aragorn appeared behind them. "The horses are ready and packed, we can go when you say." He looked at Legolas who kissed Bekki's forehead.

"Let's go." He grinned.

***

"So, you and Legolas kinda... remade the friendship between Elves and Dwarves?" Bekki asked, walking Uurime beside Gimili and his pony, Golly *AN: *sniggers* I've always wanted a pony called Golly! I can live out my dream in my story!!! *_* *

"That we did Tararith. now, Elves and Dwarves are like they once were before the One Ring was created." Gimili replied.

"I'm really happy. I can't see why beings as nice as dwarves and elves could hate each other like that. It seems so strange." Bekki smiled at him and looked over at Legolas who was riding a head of them. "Please excuse me." She said, trotting Uurime on.

"Legolas, why are you riding so far ahead? Slow down, otherwise we may loose you all together." Bekki smiled as the Elf pulled on Caranweigh's reigns.

"I want us to get to Isengard as soon as possible. Orcs roam these areas and we are an easy target. The sooner we get to Gandalf, the better." Legolas replied.

"I understand that, but Aragorn said, it will take us at least seven days to get there, even if we go at a fast pace, so why not take it slowly, that way the horses won't get tired so fast." Bekki suggested.

"Tararith!" Legolas snapped at her. "Ne-never mind..." He shook his head and pulled Caranweigh to a stop. "Let us rest." He called to the others who did the same as him and dismounted. Bekki watched Legolas as he walked off, leaving Caranweigh to graze with the other horses. Bekki dismounted Uurime and start following.

"I wouldn't follow him if I were you Tararith." Gimili warned.

"But you're not me." Bekki replied simply and ran after Legolas.

***  
  
"Legolas! Legolas, wait up! Legolas! Slow down!" Bekki called catching sight of Legolas' blonde hair.

"You should stay with the others, I'll be back in a short time." Legolas called back.

"No! What's wrong Legolas?!" Bekki snapped, catching up to him by the shoulders.

"Nothing!" Legolas replied annoyed.

"Nothing my ass. Look, elf-boy, what's wrong?" Bekki spoke slowly.

"It's nothing you have to concern yourself with." Legolas refused to look at her.

"Legolas... where are we, when you can't even tell me your problems?" Bekki asked with hurt in her voice.

"I don't know... and I don't care!" Legolas shouted. Bekki coughed and stared at him.

"I can't believe you just said that." She said.

"Tararith, I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean-"

"Then why did you say it?!" Bekki cut him off before he could finish. A tear found it's way down her cheek and she sniffed.

"I didn't know what I was thinking." Legolas stared at the floor.

"You weren't thinking! That's why!" Bekki shot at him. She turned around the other way and started walking away.

"Tararith! Where are you going?!" Legolas called behind her.

"Away from you! And my name isn't Tararith!" Bekki yelled back. "It's BEKKI DE-FUCKING-CARA!" She screamed and ran off.

***  


"Stupid Legolas! Stupid Mirkwood! Stupid Middle Earth!" Bekki muttered to herself leaning up against a tree. "I'm not marrying him... I'm not... not now..." She slid down the trunk and pulled her knees up to her chest. "He doesn't love me... he never did, never would... I was just another bit of fun... I wonder how many girls he's got around the world..." She wiped tears off her face. "I have to get away from here... I have to get home."

Chi: Yes, yes, I know. This chapter sucks ass. And I'm sorry, it's just I'm having trouble writing at the moment because of school work. So.... yeah... I'm sorry, please R&R and give me some pointers or ideas for more chapters, cause I'm basically almost dried out.  
TTFN!  
Chia!


	8. Chapter VIII

Disclaimer: yah, you've heard it all before. Don't own anyone in this story, 'cept Bekki and Michelle. Budda bing, budda boom. There we go.

Chapter VIII

"Aragorn! Arwen! Gimili! Is Tararith with you?" Legolas called running up to his three companions.

"No Legolas. We thought she was with you." Aragorn replied.

"Why are you distressed?" Arwen asked.

"We argued and she stormed off. I thought she may have come back here." Legolas replied, out of breath.

"No, she has not returned." Gimili said looking at his elven friend.

"Then I must find her." Legolas muttered, mainly to himself as he mounted Caranweigh and held on to Uurime's reins with a spare hand.

"Where are you going to look?" Aragorn asked.

"Where ever I think she is. I know her fairly well." Legolas replied.

"Then we are coming with you!" Arwen declared mounting her grey Arab colt; Kuune. Gimili and Aragorn suite and Legolas faced them with a small thankful smile set on his lips and nodded to them.

"Thank you." He said and cantered off.

***

"Oh!" Bekki looked up from her knees suddenly. _Oh... oh my... I must've... fallen asleep. _She looked around again as her eyes adjusted to the dusken light. _It's getting dark... I better go and find the others... even if I'm not marrying Legolas... I don't have any choice but to go with them... _She paused her thought as she got up remembering what had happened earlier. "I'm not marrying him." She muttered and ran her hands over her face as she felt the feeling she had earlier. Anger, mixed with confusion, anguish and betrayal.

"Elves are near." A gurgling voice behind the tree Bekki was by said. She leaned up against the tree trunk and tried not to breath. Turning her head to look on the other side, she saw a group of Orcs talking in there boiling mucus language. She gasped, and clasping her chest tried to think clearly about what to do. The Orcs were about ten or more, all armed, and looking pissed off. Bekki thought for a while about what she could do and ran her hands along the handles of her Elven swords. _I've got no-one to worry about me... so what the Hell. You only live once right! _She smiled wickedly with drawing the swords and holding them in a ready position as she ran round into the group of Orcs.

"Come and fuckin' get me!" She yelled swiping one through it's stomach and letting it fall to the ground in front of the others. She held the swords up and smirked.

"So, who wants some she-elf."

***  
  
Arwen pulled on Kuune's reins and looked around. "Legolas, did you hear that?" She asked looking at the blonde elf.

"Yes..." He replied. He'd heard Bekki's taunting yell. "It's Tararith... Come on!" He yelled kicking Caranweigh's sides and riding in the direction of Bekki's voice.

***

__

Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea. Bekki thought dangling from branch of a tree with five Orcs below. She'd kicked their asses for a time, but then they'd started working together, and had caused her a lot of pain. She had scratches up and down her arms and her clothes were ripped and torn. There was a deep cut down the side of her torso, underneath her arm, blood was oozing from a deep cut on her calf and one of the Orcs had wounded her from the shoulder to the blade, where blood was running down her back from. Ignoring the immense pain running up her leg as she moved it, she kicked as another Orc tried to pull her down.

"Fuck off!" She yelled angrily, kicking it in the face. The Orc growled and fell back down to the ground. _I can't fucking hold on much longer... Legolas... help me... _She thought, tears starting to form in her eyes. She looked up trying to clamber on the branch again, but was met with an arrow pointing directly at her forehead. One of the Orcs had climbed the tree while the others had kept her occupied. "Guess this is the end..." Bekki whimpered, the tears falling from her eyes down her cheeks. The Orc taughted the bow string and Bekki shut her eyes. But the pain from an arrow piercing her head never came. 

She opened her eyes and looked around her. The Orc who was going to shoot her, was now lying on the ground, dead, with an arrow going straight through it's head. Aragorn, Arwen and Legolas, were brandishing swords, and Gimili, his axe. The remaining Orcs were soon laying on the ground, and Legolas was under neath the tree trying to coax Bekki down.

"Just let go. And I'll catch you. I promise." He said with a little bit of annoyance.

"Are you crazy?! You'll drop me!" Bekki snapped back.

"Stop being difficult, just let go! I want to tell you something!" Legolas called back with a soft voice.

"Wha... what do you want to te...tell m-" Bekki cut off as she let go of the branch, slipping into unconsciousness at the same time. Legolas moved a little so she fell straight into his arms.

"How much I love you." He muttered into her hair. He turned to the others who were mounted on horses. "To Isengard! As quickly as possible!" Legolas commanded climbing on Caranweigh with Bekki's limp body in front of him.

Chi: Ok... well... umm... what did ya think? Sorry it's so short... but y'know... I just wanted to write the follow up chapter! ^_^ Anyhoo, I am going to TRY and write a lemon, and I mean, really try, cause it ain't easy for one of the later chapters between Leggo and Bekki. So... yyeeeesss... preciousssss.... *sniggers* He, Gollum's cool! *normal* Yeah, any helpful hints for me, or if you wanna write the chapter for me (I'll give you FULL credit) then please e-mail me at kitty_mew_mew@hotmail.com K! TTFN and keep readin'!  
Chia!


	9. Chapter IX

Disclaimer: yah, you've heard it all before. Don't own anyone in this story, 'cept Bekki and Michelle. Budda bing, budda boom. There we go.

Chapter IX

*Isengard* 

"She should be fine once her wounds heal. I suggest you stay here until that time has come. With out the proper Elven treatment, that may not be for quite some time." Bekki heard being said as she slipped back into consciousness.

"But will she heal?" Legolas' voice was wracked with distress and worry. "Gandalf, please, tell me."

"She should, she seems to be strong. Now I suggest you rest, Prince. You and your companions have been through much in your ride to get here." Gandalf told him.

"I will not leave her!" Legolas snapped defiantly.

"As is your wish. I will leave you now." Gandalf replied and a door slammed shut. Bekki felt a trembling hand caress her face, and someone breathing close to her face.

"I'm sorry Tararith...." Legolas whispered close to her ear. He kissed her with a butterfly touch. "Please forgive me." His voice was racked with painful sobs. Bekki although weak felt tears rolling down her own cheeks, she wanted to hug him, but her strength was failing again, and she slipped back into unconsciousness. 

*Isengard, a week or so later*

"How is she?" Arwen asked quietly. Aragorn turned to her and Gimili, and in a hushed tone told them Bekki was on the mend. He looked behind him at the bed and at the elf sleeping in it, then at the blonde elf laying on top of the blankets, worn out with worry.

"We should leave them, so as not to surprise them when they wake." Aragorn muttered, stewarding them towards the door.

"We must speak with Gandalf anyway." Gimili reminded the Gondor king. Aragorn nodded and they left.

"Hmm... ah...." Bekki murmured opening her eyes a little to se where she was. She wasn't home like she'd wished, she wasn't even in her room in Mirkwood, she was in a dark grey room, in a silver bed with purple canopy, and floor to ceiling length windows. She turned on her side as much as her torso wound would allow, and a smile found it's way to her face when she spotted the sleeping elf next to her.

Usually he looked beautiful when he slept, like he did all the time, but now he look so different. His mouth and jaw were drawn in a hard set way, making him look so angry, but he wasn't. That the lines on his forehead showed. they were lines of worry, and the bags under his eyes showed this must've been the first bit of sleep he'd had for some time. His hair was all matted and tangled around his fair face, it made Bekki feel guilty that she had caused such a beautiful creature so much pain and anguish.

"I... I'm sorry Legolas." She mumbled, entwining her fingers in his hair. "I didn't mean to make you angry." She stroked his face with the back of her hand, and moved closer to him, with some difficulty. "I'm sorry...." She scanned his face again, noticed something, his open eyes, were staring at her, and the angry face he'd been making was now replaced with an almost sad/happy face. "Legolas?"

"You're awake..." Legolas smiled and stretched.

"Yeah...." Bekki replied "How long was I out?"

"Eight days, fifteen if you include the ride here." Legolas replied in a simple tone.

"Oh..." Bekki felt guilty. "I guess I had you worried, huh?"

"No not really, Elves are immortal, remember." Legolas gave her a side ways look. Bekki's face went hard and she pouted.

"Nice to know you were worried about me!" She snapped, leaning back in her pillows. "I was wondering, is there any way I could get home from Middle-Earth?" Legolas stopped in his tracks when she said 'Home' and 'Middle-Earth' in the same sentence.

"You want to go back to your world." He asked.

"Why shouldn't I? I got nothing going for me here. No-one cares about me, in my world or here, so I really don't fit in any where, maybe I'd be better off dead." Bekki retorted morbidly.

"That isn't true and you know it." Legolas snorted.

"Why isn't it true Legolas?! What makes you think it's not tru-"

"Because I love you, OK!" Legolas yelled standing up. "When I said it before, it was just a weak, small feeling, but now it's the strongest feeling I've ever had! I've never left your side while you've been resting! I have been worried sick about you! I thought about killing myself if you never woke up again! And you know the reason I stayed by your side?" His voice had become more quiet now, and it was almost filled with remorse, like he was regretting saying what he was. "Love. That's why. Love wouldn't let me leave, I didn't want to miss you when you came too. I didn't want you to get scared of this place you were in. And this is the thanks I get!" 

Bekki didn't look away from Legolas' intense blue eyes. They were blood shot and it showed he hadn't slept in days.

"Why do you think I got so upset when you said you did care about our relationship all those days ago? did you think was just acting, so I didn't dent your ego? Fuck no! I was really hurt by what you said, Legolas, I've never been in love before. And this feeling, it... it scares me... " She paused wondering weather she should carry on. "... I've always thought, feelings this strong can't be wrong, can they? But maybe this time, they are." She sighed and looked at a fold in the purple throw. 

There was an awkward silence which was broken by Legolas, sitting himself back down on Bekki's bed next to her and placing an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't think so." He said simply and cuddled her.

"Ah, careful of my cuts." Bekki groaned, moving so she was comfortable, lying on Legolas' chest.

"Tararith. Are you still for ruling Mirkwood with me?" Legolas asked.

"I will be..." Bekki replied with a sigh shutting her eyes and listening to Legolas's heart beat. It matched her own and she had the first idea that they were really made for each other. Legolas's eyes shut and slowly the pair drifted off into the sleep. *AN: or in my world, sleepy, sleepy laa laa land! *giggles**

Chia: Ok, kinda short, but sweet, right? Please R and R!


	10. Chapter X

Disclaimer: yah, you've heard it all before. Don't own anyone in this story, 'cept Bekki and Michelle. Budda bing, budda boom. There we go.

Chapter X

"Tararith! You're up! It's good to see you looking better!" Arwen hugged Bekki as she entered the banquet hall of Isengard.

"Yeah... Legolas finally got me up." Bekki smiled slightly as Arwen helped her over to a chair. The white wizard at the opposite end of the room smiled kindly as he walked over to her and cupped one of her hands.

"We have not been properly introduced." He said. "I am Gandalf, and you are Tararith, the Prince's bride-to-be, I understand?"

"That's right." Bekki replied as Gandalf drowned her hand with his other one. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last." 

"As it is for me. I have heard much about you from the Prince and his companions. You seem a most remarkable she-elf." Gandalf smiled. "I am glad you are almost healed up. You had myself and my servants quite worried about your recovery."

"I'm sorry to have troubled you." Bekki apologised. "But all that needs to heal now is my wound under my arm, and that should heal in good time." 

"Hopefully. We have tried all we can, and brought some Elves from Rivendell down to see your recovery." Gandalf stepped aside and Bekki stared at who was smiling at her. 

***

He had brown hair, and pointed ears, so he was an Elf. *AN: Bet'cha can guess who this is!* He was fairly tall and was smiling kindly. He had pale porcelain skin, much like Arwen's in fact, he looked remarkably like Arwen.

"Our healing has help you then, Tararith?" He asked.

"Uh... yes... thank you." Bekki replied, remembering her manners. The Elf took her hand and kissed it gently.

"I am Elrond. Of the House of Rivendell. Arwen's father." The Elf smiled.

"It's wonderful to meet you. Legolas has told me much about you and your home. It sounds beautiful." Bekki smiled. Elrond looked behind her at the blonde Elf who was making goo-goo eyes at her subconsciously.

"I'm glad the Prince has educated you in the worlds and ways of the Elves. I have heard from Arwen you have only been informed for your Elven attributes for a short time." Elrond said.

"She's right." Bekki stood up with some effort. "I've only known for about a month or so." 

"Ah... and you are finding it easy." Elrond asked.

"Pretty much, yes." Bekki nodded.

"I am glad. You will be living in Mirkwood when you and the Prince are married?" 

"Yeah, cause we're gonna have to rule it an' all." Bekki replied, forgetting that Elrond wouldn't understand her modern slang. "Sorry." 

"It's alright." Elrond smiled at Arwen and Legolas. "You must rest now." 

"Doctors orders, huh?" Bekki giggled and left with Legolas.

"So, what do you think of her chances Elrond?" Gandalf asked when Arwen, Legolas and Bekki had left. 

"The blades that pierced her body were poisoned. It seems not to have affected her too much, but she will never heal completely." Elrond replied not looking at the white wizard. He took a sip from his wine glass and sighed thoughtfully. Gandalf placed his hat on the table and flopped down on a chair. 

"The question is, do we tell Legolas, or not?" Elrond sighed.

"He knows..." Gandalf replied. "He already knows. He has known for sometime... and yet he still loves her..." He paused and looked up at Elrond. "There is nothing we can do."

***

"Good night, Tararith." Arwen smiled as she shut the door behind her, leaving Legolas and Bekki alone. Bekki sighed as Legolas lifted her into his arms and carried her over to her bed. She placed her down gently and sat next to her, moving loose hair off her face with his fingers. She looked at him and smiled sleepily.

"You must be getting pretty sick of having to look after me, huh?" She laughed lightly.

"Not at all. I could think of nothing better to do with my time." Legolas smiled gently at her. He sat down on the edge of her bed and stared down at the floor. _She doesn't know... _He sighed clasping his hands together.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bekki interrupted his train of thought and smiled at him from his left. Legolas laughed at her saying lightly and cupped her chin.

"I'd much prefer to know what you're thinking about. You're far more important to me." He kissed her gently and she settled back into her pillows. He leaned back into the pillows too, and she moved herself to rest on his chest. Legolas' ran his fingers through her hair as she began to talk and listened intently.

"I'm thinking about..." She paused. "My home." Legolas looked down at her head.

"Middle-Earth or your world?" He asked.

"Both." Came her reply. "My home in my world... it's so different to here... I'm just wondering if anyone really noticed I was missing, or if I wasn't around... what people thought about me not being there. And Michelle... if she'll go back of her own will or she'll stay here, cause, God forbid, she'll fall for one of your Mirkwood guards. She seems pretty keen on Corinath." She laughed a little and coughed suddenly. Legolas looked at her and she sat up still coughing with her hand up to her mouth. He saw something in her hand as she got up. It was blood, he was sure of it. But it wasn't a normal crimson color, like normal blood, it was a mixture of black Orc-like blood and human blood. 

***  
  
Bekki came back over a minute later, smiling and settled herself back on his chest. Legolas smiled down at her small frame and held her protectively.

"And what of your home in Middle-Earth?" He asked.

"Which one?" Bekki asked. "I seem to have like, three or more on the go at the moment." 

"Your Mirkwood home." Legolas replied. A small sigh uttered from Bekki's lips and she shifted on him.

"It'll be better, once we're back there." She said simply.

"Not long to go now. Just to Rivendell, then Bree and then to Hobbiton. Not far. A half month, or month at the most." Legolas told her. Bekki smiled to herself and looked up at Legolas.

"Now it's your turn to dish. What were you thinkin' about?" She asked. Legolas shifted awkwardly.

__

I can't tell her.... not now... not so close to Hobbiton... but it's wrong not too! His conscience was playing havoc on his brain. _She deserves to know what will happen! _One part of him was telling him. But the other was saying; _She'll want to leave Middle-Earth if she does know._

"Hello? Legolas? Are you still with us?" Bekki broke his chain of thought again. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I'm still here... I'm just thinking... about what life will be like when we are married and when we have to rule over Mirkwood. I have no idea how to be a King." Legolas replied. Bekki giggled a little, her breathing coming unevenly.

"You'll be a great King. Don't you even start to worry about that." She smiled up at him. Legolas shifted making the two of them sit up and gazed at her face. "What?" Bekki cocked her head to one side at a questioning angle. Legolas smiled.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you really are?" He said. Bekki's face colored red a little and she stared at her hands which were resting in her lap. Legolas smiled and moved her head up so he was able to see her face and lent in to kiss her. He kissed her deeply and gradually climbed on top of her.

***

Chia: As you may have guessed, the next chapter WILL be a lemon, but I'm not writing that. Instead, someone who offered, Mirkwood Lady (THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!) Has written it for me, and I will post up after this chapter, but after I've run through it and made a few changes. OK. I'm sorry this took so long to come, but I'm going to try to add a new chapter to each of my main stories once a week. Okies. And I'm sorry if you think this is short, doesn't writers block suck? And I just wanna say, THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed! I'm so thankful!

TTFN ya'll!

Chia!


	11. Chapter XI

Chapter XI

Thanks BIG thanks, to Mirkwoodslady293 for writing the beginnng part of this chapter for me! You kick butt! And THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! You rock!  
  
*5 days later in Isengard*

Standing in her room Bekki turned around and exited her closet, she had just changed out of her long and flowly red dress into her white night gown. As she turned around she saw Legolas standing right beside her.

"Oh, legolas, you scared me, I didn't know you were in here." Bekki stared at Legolas as he pulled her into an warm embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I have only been in here for about 5 minutes, how are your wounds doing." Legolas questioned Bekki.

"Oh, they're as good as new, see." Bekki turned around showing off her arms and legs as she picked up the skirt of her dress and stuck out her leg.

Legolas smiled and pulled her back into her embrace as she giggled. "That's great, now I don't have to be so careful with you." Legolas gave an evil smirk and leaned his head down to kiss her.

Legolas pulled her over to the bed and leaned her aginst the back board of the bed.

Bekki slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of his body and gasped as I saw his tight biceps and arm muscles, and and proceeded with his pants.

Legolas continued to touch her body and provide Bekki with much pleasure, she had never felt this before, but it did not scare her as to how much she was going to give to this elf, he was what Bekki wanted and needed.

She gave her self to him, and she will never forget it.

*Gandalf's… I dunno, study place, thing?*

"Gandalf, her wounds have healed, but her inner wounds are getting worse." Elrond growled slamming a fist on the table. Usually calm and the voice of reason, Elrond to be acting in this manor was unusual for him. Gandalf took his pipe to his lips and inhaled deeply before answering.

"What would you suggest we do about it, eh Elrond? Legolas is aware of the problem a-"

"It is not a problem Gandalf!" Arwen protested. "She was infected by no fault of her own!"  
"It is up to Legolas to tell her, and to stand by her descion, what ever it is…" Gandalf trailed off as he said the final words of his sentence. Aragorn breathed deeply and looked to Arwen.

"There is nothing we can do. Legolas and Tararith must face this on their own. All we can do is stand on the saide and wait." He rubbed Arwen's arm gently. She turned and looked at him.  
"I know…. I… I am just worried." She muttered in reply getting up. Aragorn followed suite and they left. Elrond faced Gandalf with a cold blue gaze. 

"So… what have you seen?" He asked.  
  
*Bekki's room*

"Tararith?" Legolas called gently into the room. It was lightly lit from the moon outside shining in and Legolas had awoken to an empty bed apart from him. "Tararith?!" He called again, this time a little louder. Still no answer. He sat up and looked around. The door was open, only a crack and Legolas guessed where she'd gone. Dressing quickly, he ran out the door, his light Elven feet making no noise through the vast corridors. He ran quickly out to the gardens and stopped when he reached the bottom of the steps which led back up into the castle. He panted slightly, his warm breath becoming steam in the cold night air. His Elvish senses seemed even more alert than usual as he gripped his Elven sword walking through the gardens.   
  
He turned down on path, then another then another. The gardens of Isengard really were a labeyrinth. Hardly daring to breath, Legolas made a turn to go back indoors, thinking Bekki would've gone back to her room, when something, a sudden noise stopped him. He followed the noise with his ears, and it started becoming louder and more frequent as he neared it. He quickened his pace to a jog, still gripping his sword and jogged under a headge gate. Beyond the gate was a small pond with a raised edge. This was surround by flower beds which were littered with silver and white flowers, and sitting on the edge of the pond was someone.   
  
Wearing a traditional Elven gown, in green and silver with her hair cascading down her back was Bekki. She seemed to be looking at something, because a hand was up to her face, but every now and then, she'd cough,a dn it wouldn't be a gentle cough. It was be wracked, and sounded painful. Concerned, Legolas walked towards her slowly and sat next to her.

"What are you doing out here in the night Tararith?" He asked clasping on of her hands in his own. "Espeacially on a night like tonight. Your hands are like ice." He pointed out. Bekki made no reply, just continued looking at the still water of the pond. "Tararith?" He questioned. This time, Bekki turned her head to face him, her eyes were glazed, like she was about to cry the hand clasped up to her face, was over her mouth, and her slender fingers was moist. "What wrong?" He clasped her other hand and took it away from her face. The moisture on her fingers was think and warm. He ran it over his fingers and stared up at her when he realised what it was. "Where has this blood come from?"  
  
Bekki sighed uneasily and stared back at him, wiping her mouth with her hand. "I… I don't know…" She said. "It comes up, loads of it, everytime I cough… I don't know how, or why… but… I'm… I'm so frightened Legolas!" She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shirt. Legolas held her tightly and rested his head on her hair as her frame shook everytime a sob came. "What's happening to me?" She sobbed.  
"You… I need to tell you something…" Legolas said with some trouble holding her head in front of him.   
"What?" Bekki pulled away. "What have you been keeping from m-" She stopped as she coughed violently. Legolas rested a hand on her back and rubbed it. Her coughing eased and she glared at him.

"You were infected… with Orc blood when you fought them with me in the forests… the pollution from the Orc blood mixed with your own is making you sick…" He explained quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" Bekki snapped shoving Legolas away. "Why didn't you… I could've been healed or something… instead of thinking I was dying!"

"You are!" Legolas shouted panting. Bekki turned to him and stared at him, her eyes were huge and the moon was reflecting from them. "You're dying Tararith… I'm sorry…" He fell to his knees. "I failed to protect you when I swore I would…" His shoulders began to shake. Bekki stared at him and slowly made her way toward him. 

"Legolas… you didn't fail to protect me… I was too reckless anyway…" She kneeled next to him, her fingers playing on her necklace. 

Legolas looked at her and put his arms around her. He breathed in deeply and hugged her, never wanting to let go.

"You could live… but…" He paused.

"But what?" Bekki questioned.

"You would… sometimes… become and unmanagable evil beast, and a killer, killing those closet." Legolas explained. 

"I understand…" Bekki said distantly getting up. She turned her back to him and fiddled with her necklace as Legolas got up.

"Tararith?" He asked as she turned. She smiled lightly at him and tied her necklace around his neck. "Tara-"

"Shhh." Bekki placed a finger on his lips and smiled lightly again. She removed her finger and kissed him deeply. Legolas' arms made their way around her as one of her hands stayed on his chest and the other, without his knowing made it's way down to his Elven sword.

She pulled away a few moments later with the sword in her hand and backed away with the same light smile playing on her lips. She held the sword in front of her with both hands.

"Tararith?" Legolas stared at her wide-eyed.

"I love you Legolas." She whispered bringing the the sword up. "And I don't want you to ever forget me." She plunged the sword down through the dress into her stomach.

"NO!" Legolas cried running forward and catching her before she fell to the ground. "No, Tararith! Why?" He held her gently and tears began falling from his eyes, like the ones rolling down her cheeks.

"I… I could stand… stand the though….thought o-of me killing you…" Bekki replied with some trouble holding a hand against his face. Legolas clasped it breathed uneasily. "D… don't you cry!" She said. Legolas laughed lightly and ran and stroked her face.

"You shh now… I'll get you up to the castle, and Elrond can heal you." He murmured.

"No… I don't want to be healed. Le-legolas… understand… I… I won't ever be the same… no… no mater how much I'm healed…." She paused coughing violently. "Please… just… remember me… OK." She stared at Legolas who nodded. "Thank you…" She muttered. Her hand fell from his face and down to the floor. Legolas stared at her in his arms and his shoulders curled over her body in hard sobs.   
"No… please… no…" He muttered rocking her body in his arms.

Chi: Oy vay, that sucked didn't it boys and girls! I told ya! I can't write dark! One more chapter to go people! Please R and R!!!


End file.
